No Se Supone que Esto Pasara
by URAVQ7
Summary: Con Hawkmoth vencido es necesario el regreso de los miraculous a su ro en su estado actual al maestro Fu se le es imposible recuperarlos. Y que mejor opción para recuperarlos que el joven pelirrojo que lo visita a menudo. Nuestro querido Nathanaël se ha metido en una misión que el ni siquiera imagino que algún día tendría. Advertencia:Contenido Boy x Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Parte 1: La billetera._**

 _"-tienes mucho talento, pero no entiendo como usas tu poder para dañar a la gente- dijo la peli azul._

 _-no a toda la gente, solo a Chloe, pero ya no lo haré más. Después de todo tu cumpliste tu promesa y ahora yo cumpliré la mía."_

 _..._

07-Junio-2017

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Nathanaël fue akumatizado, desde entonces los recuerdos de lo que hizo mientras fue el Demoilustrador, lentamente y por fragmentos, regresaron a su mente. Recordó como intento dañar e incluso matar a Chloe, como desobedeció las órdenes de su "jefe", como en su cumpleaños fue engañado por Marinette, y finalmente como llego a ser vencido por los héroes de París.

Nathanaël se encontraba en el parque Vosgos*, fue hasta allí con el afán de despejar su mente un poco, esa mañana logro recordar la última escena que le faltaba para llenar su lo que olvido en el tiempo que fue akumatizado. Escena que curiosamente fue aquella en la que Marinette la chica de la que se encontraba enamorado lo había traicionado.

No la culpa realmente, era lo correcto, solo de esa manera lograron vencerlo y evitar cualquier catástrofe.

Pero, el hecho de que sea lo correcto no significa que no duela, así como sus recuerdos regresaron también los hicieron los sentimientos que tuvo mientras los vivió. Y dolía, dolía mucho.

Salió de su trance al darse cuenta que ya se le había hecho tarde y tenía que volver a su casa, después de todo las calles pueden llegar a ser muy oscuras de noche. No era que él le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, claro que no, pero prefería evitarla.

Bueno, tal vez si le tenía algo de miedo, pero eso no venía al tema.

Además no veía que más podía hacer en el parque de noche, a su criterio, las cosas buenas para dibujar se encuentran en el día.

Se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba y se dispuso a caminar. Pero algo lo detuvo, debajo de la banca se notaba levemente algo de un material oscuro, una billetera** oculta entre las yerbas que crecían en el parque.

Nathanaël guiado por su curiosidad y sabiendo que posiblemente alguien estaría buscando su billetera la levanto, era una billetera algo vieja, color marrón oscuro casi llegando al negro, con no más de dos bolsillos para billetes, uno para monedas y uno un poco más pequeño para fotos. Parecía que el dueño de la billetera era alguien simplista. O demasiado ahorrativo.

Reviso su contenido rápidamente, sin llegar a encontrar nada realmente valioso, solamente hallando 20 dólares unos cuantos centavos, hey los centavos son importantes nunca se sabe cuándo necesitaras cambio, una identificación que, al igual que la billetera, parecía haber sido sacada hace bastante tiempo.

Lo último que Nathanaël encontró fue un dibujo de un pequeño animal que no supo identificar, era parecido a una tortuga, al menos en la parte baja del cuerpo, tenía un caparazón, cuatro patitas y una cola. Todo bien hasta allí. Lo que hacía a la criatura diferente era su cabeza, demasiado grande para ser de una tortuga, y que además de su nada normal tamaño contaba con una pequeña antena en lo que parecía era la coronilla de su cabeza.

Solo podía calificarla de la siguiente manera, linda, demasiado tierna, y algo rara.

Dejando de lado el dibujo, se centró en la identificación. Ya sabía en que ocuparía las últimas horas antes de que oscurezca completamente.

El nombre escrito en chino era mucho para su dialecto sin el más mínimo conocimiento de chino.

Pero había visto a ese hombre antes, y si su memoria no le fallaba, vivía muy cerca de ese lugar

 **~~~O~~~**

 ** _*Según lo que investigue el parque Vosgos en realidad si sale en la serie. Es el parque que aparece en el primer capítulo de la primera temporada.  
**En mi país se le dice así pero en otros países se les dice cartera (creo)._**

 **~~~O~~~**

Hola :D  
La verdad no sé qué paso, pensé que había publicado bien, pero al parecer el fracaso me sigue hasta Fanfiction :'D. Espero que esta vez se haya publicado bien ;-;.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2: El maestro Fu

 _Más tarde ese mismo día_

El joven rápidamente encontró el lugar que buscaba, la casa parecía un pequeño templo chino. Bastante sobresaliente para una ciudad de París.

Al llegar a la puerta toco suavemente. Luego de unos minutos esta fue abierta por un hombre bastante mayor y algo (muy) bajito.

El hombre lo examino levemente y con una sonrisa lo invito a pasar.

-buenas noches- el pelirrojo saludo extrañado de que lo dejara entrar a su casa tan fácilmente. Podría haber sido un asesino en serie y aun así el débil anciano lo dejo pasar tan fácilmente. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, después de todo, él no se veía como alguien amenazante, el más bien se definiría a sí mismo como débil e insignificante.

Mejor verse como alguien débil, insignificante y educado a verse como alguien débil insignificante y maleducado. Con esto en mente decido presentarse.

-Mi nombre es nathanael- dijo extendiendo la mano algo nervioso- Un gusto ¿señor...?

-soy más bien conocido como maestro- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa correspondiendo al gesto de Nathanaël- maestro fu.

El pelirrojo sonrió algo cohibido, nunca había llamado a nadie maestro por voluntad propia. Está de más decir que los maestros del instituto no contaban, según él, no los llamaba así por voluntad propia. Era más bien obligado.

-Un gusto maestro fu- se sentía bien llamarlo así, ese hombre desprendía cierto aire de sabiduría y amabilidad- vine a traerle esto, lo encontré en el parque y pensé que lo podría estar buscando.

-Oh...Claro, muchas gracias.-El maestro tomo la billetera algo sorprendido, la dio por perdida esa misma mañana. No esperaba que alguien se tomara la molestia de ir hasta su residencia para devolvérsela- Déjame invitarte algo de tomar como agradecimiento- añadió al ver que Nathanaël hacia el ademan de retirarse.

-No quiero molestar-Nathanaël sentía que lo había hecho bastante bien. Él no es de los que establecen relaciones con la gente fácilmente. No quería arruinarlo ahora.

-no es ninguna molestia, insisto-

Nathanaël soltó un suspiro, no iba a logra convencerlo.

-Está bien-

 **(~~~0~~~)** **Ok... se que esta mucho muy corto. pero entiendan era necesario ;-;** **Los capítulos que vienen son mas largos u.u** **Pasando a otra cosa tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 4 y no se si publicarlos ahora, ¿que opinan?. La verdad mi plan inicial era publicar uno cada día. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya los publique en Wattpad no tendría mucho sentido. Así que lo mas probable es que publique los capítulo hoy y mañana (si lo acabo de escribir) el 5.** **En fin, me extendí mucho. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ;D** **Ura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3: ¿Algún interés amoroso?**

1-agosto-2017

Al igual que la mayoría de las tardes después del instituto Nathanaël se encontraba de visita en casa del maestro Fu, ese día lo ayudaba a limpiar, aunque en casi todas sus visitas simplemente se sentaba a dibujar y entablar conversaciones con el mayor esta tarde no sería así. Había demasiado polvo y Nathanaël había notado que el maestro estaba tosiendo más seguido. Puede que se esté preocupando de más, pero no quería arriesgarse para una persona de ciento ochenta y seis años enfermarse no es la mejor opción.

Después de su primera conversación el día que le devolvió su billetera el mayor lo había invitado a volver a visitarlo las veces que quisiera pues le agrado mucho la actitud solidaria del chico.

-y dime hijo...- El maestro Fu lo había comenzado a llamar así cuando sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, le tenía mucho cariño al joven-¿tienes algún interés amoroso?

-Eh...bueno, es algo complicado- no se había esperado esa pregunta, y ciertamente no tenía respuesta, si se lo hubiesen preguntado hace tiempo hubiese respondido Marinette sin dudar, pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro.

Al ver que el maestro lo miraba en silencio decidió continuar.

\- Estaba enamorado de una compañera llamada Marinette, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro de que siga siendo así.- Le avergonzaba un poco aceptar lo que venía pero aun así continuo al ver la expresión comprensiva del maestro fu- Y-yo fui akumatizado el día de mi cumpleaños, estaba muy molesto con una chica de mi instituto y planeaba vengarme, pero Marinette hizo un trato conmigo, en el que yo prometía no hacerle daño a nadie si ella pasaba un rato conmigo... ya sabe para celebrar. - se pasó la mano por la nuca-ella se unió a Chat Noir para derrotarme y me traiciono. No la culpo, sé que hizo lo correcto, pero aun así duele un poco sabe...

\- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso cuando estuviste akumatizado?- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- Así es- Nathanaël se extrañó un poco con esa pregunta- Después de eso ella hizo como si nada hubiese pasado nada.

-No te preocupes hijo, seguro no fue la indicada. Ya llegara otra persona que te hará sentir mucho más que ella- dijo el maestro Fu con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso espero

-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? ya se hizo tarde y nos falta poco para acabar- añadió el maestro Fu refiriéndose a la limpieza.

Nathaniel iba a responder que fue callado por un gruñido procedente de su estómago. Sonrojado solo atino a asentir suavemente.

 **········**

El maestro Fu se sentía feliz, no esperaba que de una pregunta tan común obtuviera tan buena información. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Cuando lo vio por primera vez no espero que aquel joven de apariencia tan débil le iba a ser, sin querer sonar egoísta, de tanta utilidad. Pero, después de su charla lo había decidido, Nathanaël lo iba a ayudar.

\- Conozco esa cara maestro- Wayzz salió de su escondite - ¿qué es lo que planea ahora?

\- Nathanaël me va a ayudar a quitarles los miraculous a Ladybug y a Chat Noir- vio cómo su kwami le daba una mirada incrédulo- No me mires así, sé que suena feo pero tu bien sabes que se les dio los miraculous por una razón, y esa razón era que derroten a Hawkmoth. Ahora están muy cerca de lograrlo, ya saben dónde es su guarida y por lo mismo muy pronto lo derrotaran. Estimo que en menos de un mes ya lo habrán derrotado.

\- Si eso yo también lo sé, pero no comprendo el porqué de su decisión.

\- Wayzz ellos aún son muy jóvenes, les di los miraculous por su corazón noble, pero no tiene sentido que sin una amenaza real contra el bienestar de la humanidad los conserven. Y yo estoy muy viejo para recuperarlos por mi cuenta.

-Entonces solo pídeselos, puede que no les agrade la idea de dejar de ser súper héroes pero estoy seguro de que se los darán.

\- No estamos seguros de que eso sea así. Nathanaël traerá los miraculous sin que ellos se den cuenta, para esto el tendrá que esforzarse mucho, es alguien muy tímido pero muy especial. Además de que ya conoce a Ladybug, seguro que también conoce a Chat noir. Tengo grandes planes para él.

\- ¿Por qué presiento que todo esto es para preparar a ese joven más que por los otros portadores?- pregunto el kwami a lo que el mayor solo sonrió.

\- Me alegra contar con tu apoyo- El maestro Fu embozaba un gran sonrisa, había logrado convencer a su amigo.

-sabe que siempre lo apoyo- soltó junto a un suspiro. - mañana será un día largo.

El mayor solo volvió a sonreír.

 ** _~~~O~~~_**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado ;D**

 **Nuestro querido rubio ya aparecerá** **en el próximo** **capitulo uwu**

 _ **Gracias por leer~~**_

 **Ura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4: Misión**

18 agosto 2017

Estaba nervioso. Nervioso, temblando y sin saber cómo cumplir aquella misión que el maestro Fu le había encomendado, pero si sabía una cosa, no iba a ser nada fácil.

 _Al llegar a la casa del maestro Fu esa tarde se sorprendió bastante al ser recibido por el semblante serio del mayor, se había acostumbrado a ser recibido con una sonrisa y ocasionalmente, hasta con un abrazo._

 _—_ _Pasa Nathanaël te estaba esperando —Indico con un tono serio el mayor, cosa que puso un poco más nervioso de lo que se encontraba al pelirrojo que solo asintió con la cabeza e ingreso a la morada del maestro._

 _Una vez dentro, el mayor empezó a hablar. Empezó explicándole lo que eran los miraculos, como convertían a su portador en un héroe con habilidades más allá de las humanas y que el deber de estos héroes es proteger al mundo del mal. También le conto que él era el guardián de los Miraculous, por lo tanto él era quien elegía a los portadores._

 _Nathanaël por su parte estaba atónito, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _—_ _Maestro ¿está bien? ¿Comió algo que le hizo mal? ¿Tiene fiebre? — el rostro del muchacho mostraba preocupación genuina. La cual fue desapareciendo al escuchar la sonora carcajada que soltaba el mayor._

 _—_ _Estoy más cuerdo que nunca Nathanaël, no comí nada extraño y mi salud está perfectamente, y nada de lo que te conté es mentira ni invención mía — Mostro un gesto de amabilidad al ver como el rostro del pelirrojo iba adquiriendo rápidamente un sonrojo mostrando lo avergonzado que se encontraba por haber demostrado que no creía en las palabras del maestro._

 _—_ _¿y por qué me lo está contando a mí?_

 _—_ _Necesito que me ayudes. Hawkmoth está a punto de ser derrotado, no creo que dure más de dos semanas. Y por eso me es urgente tu ayuda — El maestro dejo completamente la actitud seria con la que había recibido al menor. Él sabía que todo lo que le había contado a Nathanaël era muy poco creíble para cualquiera, y le alegraba el hecho de que el pelirrojo trataba de creer en sus palabras._

 _Por su parte Nathanaël se había mantenido en silencio. Aun No creía totalmente las palabras del viejo maestro, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que ese hombre tan amable era incapaz de inventar algo de tal magnitud._

 _Y si estaba en sus posibilidades ayudar en lo haría. Después de todo Nathanaël pensaba que el maestro a lo mucho le iba a pedir que deje unos recados o algo así._

 _Oh, que equivocado estaba._

 _Lo que ocurrió después básicamente fue que el maestro Fu, de sopetón y sin ningún tipo de filtros, le dijo que él sería el encargado de traer de vuelta los Miraculous cuando Hawkmoth sea derrotado. Claro que lo primero que Nathanaël hizo fue negarse rotundamente, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar algo que, según su propio criterio, no era capaz de cumplir._

 _El maestro obviamente previo esto y estaba preparado, pues más allá de todos los poderes que el miraculous de la tortuga también contaba con un arma muy poderosa. El poder de ser anciano._

Nathanaël aún se sentía culpable, casi había le había causado un infarto al maestro Fu. Después de haberse negado el maestro se empezó a poner tan mal que Nathanaël pensó que el mayor moriría, Y antes de que, según Nathanaël, fuera demasiado tarde. Prometió que si cumpliría lo que el maestro le pidió. Curiosamente después de decir esto el mayo se puso bien y continuo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ahora el pelirrojo se encontraba en el instituto pensando en cómo se acercaría a los portadores. El maestro, obviamente, le había dicho quiénes eran. Agregando también el hecho de que estos por nada del mundo debían enterarse de que Nathanaël tenía que tomar sus miraculous.

El pelirrojo al anochecer del día anterior ya en su casa había empleado todo su tiempo pensando en cómo podría tomar sus miraculous sin que se dieran cuenta. Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión. Tendría que ganar su confianza, ser su amigo y alguien en quien puedan confiar. Y cuando Hawkmoth sea derrotado. Arrebatarles los Miraculous.

Así es, iba a traicionar a sus, próximamente, amigos.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, el primer periodo de clases había terminado y era la hora del receso. Se levantó velozmente de su asiento. Debía comenzar con su plan, aunque aún le costaba creer que sus dos compañeros eran los héroes de París, pero apreciaba demasiado al maestro Fu y le había hecho una promesa.

Salió al patio y ahí los encontró. Los portadores de los Miraculous, su ex amor y el rubio, Adrián y Marinette. Cada uno se encontraba en su propio grupo de amigos.

No fue difícil decidir a quién acercarse primero, Adrien mas de una vez trato de entablar una conversación con él, Nathanaël siempre lo ignoro pero aun así el rubio lo intentaba y aun no se sentía preparado para hablar con Marinette. Camino con pasos nerviosos hacia el rubio y el moreno.

No fue hasta que llego con ellos que se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir.

Adrien y Nino lo miraron expectantes, esperando que el pelirrojo comience a hablar, pues era la primera vez que se les había acercado fuera del horario de clases.

Se fue formando un silencio que se tornaba cada vez más incómodo. Especialmente para el pelirrojo que se recriminaba internamente lo tonto que fue por haberse acercado a ellos sin saber concreta mente de que les hablaría.

—Hola Nath... ¿necesitas algo? _—_ Fue Adrien quien rompió el silencio, viendo divertido como los colores se le fueron subiendo al rostro del pelirrojo.

 _—_ Emmm... yo... Bueno... —el pelirrojo bajo levemente la mirada, se había sonrojado ante lo incomodo de la situación y estaba seguro de que los dos chicos lo habían notado — Quería preguntarles... Emmm ¿cómo están?

Otra vez se formó un pequeño silencio entre los tres. Uno se reprochaba internamente por la pregunta tan, según él, tonta que hizo. Y los otros dos estaban ligeramente sorprendidos, no esperaban que Nathanaël les hable solo para preguntarles como estaban.

— Bastante mal sabes— esta vez el primero en responder fue Nino — Se suponía que mañana iría a jugar con mi querido amigo aquí presente. Pero algo les pico a mis padres que quieren pasar el fin de semana en familia. Así que no podré ir.

El rubio solo asintió.

—Y mi pobre amigo pasara el fin de semana solo, con lo mucho que le costó convencer a su padre de poder llevar un amigo a casa —Nino hacia pequeños gestos como si estuviese sufriendo mucho.

Entonces Nathanaël se dio cuenta, era la oportunidad perfecta. Podría acercarse más a Adrien y además tal vez obtendría la oportunidad de revisar su habitación.

— Yo puedo ir a jugar a tu casa —dijo sin inmutarse — Di-digo claro si tú quieres y a mí me gusta mucho ese juego y ya que tienes permiso de llevar a alguien...

— Oh... no lo había pensado —Adrien se encontraba sorprendido, creía que no le agradaba al pelirrojo. — Claro que quiero, te espero mañana en mi casa a las nueve.

— Claro, Ahí estaré. — Iba a añadir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre que marcaba el regreso a las aulas — Hasta luego.

Nathanaël se alejó caminando hasta perderse en una de las aulas. Dejando a unos aun sorprendidos Nino y Adrien.

— Oye, Nino, ¿dijimos que juego íbamos a jugar? —pregunto Adrien dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—No que yo recuerde —Nino sonrió — Seguro se dio cuenta que no es bueno ser tan tímido. Asegúrate que la pase bien en tu casa. Gracias al ya no sentirás tanto mi ausencia

— ¡Ja! seguro —El rubio también sonreía.

Ese sería un fin de semana interesante.

 **(~~~O~~~)**

 **Mas de 100 palabras QuQ me enorgullezco** **de mi misma.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado.**

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 **Ura.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5:La visita**

 _19 agosto 2017_

Adrien no logro dormir casi nada la noche anterior. La próxima visita de aquel joven pelirrojo lo había puesto nervioso, pues, aunque siempre lo veía en clases y una que otra vez en las calles cuando patrullaba como Chat Noir esta era la primera vez que iba a tener tanta cercanía con Nathanaël. Y eso ciertamente lo ponía nervioso.

Faltaba menos de diez minutos para que su compañero de clases llegue a su casa, más bien mansión. Y no había logrado tranquilizarse, ¿Qué pasaba si algo salía mal? ¿Y si accidentalmente causaba un malentendido y el pelirrojo no le volvía a dirigir la palabra? Aunque claro esto último no sería muy diferente a la relación que había tenido hasta el momento con el pelirrojo, por alguna razón que Adrien desconocía Nathanaël siempre había rehuido de él, ignorándolo cuando hablaba o simplemente yéndose de donde se encontraba cuando Adrien aparecía. Nunca entendió por que el pelirrojo se mostraba tan distante con él.

—Ya cálmate Adrien— fue la voz de Plagg lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos. — estas peor que yo cuando no encuentro mi preciado queso. Y créeme que esta situación no es tan grave.

—No lo entiendes Plagg, Nathanaël normalmente me ignora y posiblemente esta sea la única vez que pueda hacerme su amigo.

—Los humanos son muy complicados. Ustedes y si afán de caerle bien a todo el mundo — El kwami rodo los ojos.

Iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un timbre sonando. Nathanaël había llegado.

—Escóndete Plagg— Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de su habitación corriendo para ir a recibir al pelirrojo.

Bajo las escaleras a la mayor velocidad que él podía alcanzar, más de una vez estuvo a punto de resbalar, caerse y posiblemente fracturarse algún miembro de su cuerpo. Pero llego. Se encontraba delante de la puerta, portón más bien, esperando al pelirrojo.

No fue hasta que la entrada se abrió y dejo ver al joven que se sintió más tranquilo. Realmente había llegado.

—Nathanaël, bienvenido, que bueno que viniste. — Hablo cuando el pelirrojo tenía el cuerpo completamente dentro de su hogar — Te ves… diferente...

El pelirrojo vestía deferente a como normalmente lo hacía. Llevaba una camiseta sencilla morada con el único detalle de un estampado de la banda "Ramones" en el centro, junto con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse negros.

—Si… bueno quería vestirme un poco deferente— El pelirrojo sentía la sangre que subía hasta sus mejillas — Gracias por invitarme.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa, todo el nerviosismo que había sentido antes se había esfumado, Porque si Nathanaël estaba allí significaba que quería ser su amigo. Es lo tranquilizaba.

Lo invito a seguirle con un adaman exagerado y la típica frase "después de ti". Después de todo conservaba el lado galante que salía a la luz cuando se convertía en Chat Noir.

Guio al pelirrojo hasta su habitación que, según palabras de Nathanaël, era demasiado grande. Adrien nunca había notado que su habitación sea realmente grande, la notaba normal. Aunque claro, el vivió rodeado de lujos toda su vida. Lo único que atino a hacer fue aceptarlo, más de una vez sus compañeros de clase le hicieron esa observación. Porque si, Nathanaël era el único de sus compañeros que no fue a visitarlo. Principalmente porque siempre ignoraba sus invitaciones. Por esa razón se había encontrado tan nervioso antes de que el pelirrojo llegara, quería darle una buena impresión al único que parecía no agradarle. Y le complacía el sentir que lo estaba logrando.

Después de darle a Nathanaël un pequeño tour por su habitación, pedido por el pelirrojo, ya era hora de empezar a jugar, después de todo para eso fue el pelirrojo a visitarle.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Nathanaël no sabía nada, pero seriamente nada, de consolas. De hecho no pudo reprimir su risa al ver que sostenía el mando al revés.

—Nath…— dijo entre risa al ver el rostro confundido del menor— Lo estas sosteniendo mal. Mira es así— reacomodo el mando en las manos del pelirrojo poniéndolo en la posición correcta.

—Ehhh… Lo siento, me confundí— soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esta de más decir que un potente rubor cubría sus mejillas. — juguemos… y-ya quiero vencerte.

—Nath…en este juego somos equipo.

—Di-digo ya quiero vencer al enemigo. — El sonrojo había crecido más en las mejillas del pelirrojo, todo eso era muy vergonzoso. Renegaba internamente del creador de esos juegos tan complicados. Y renegaba internamente de el por no haber buscado una guía de cómo usar esos aparatos. Y también renegaba internamente del maestro Fu, se no ser por el no estaría haciendo el ridículo. En fin renegaba de muchas cosas.

— Nath… no hay enemigo, tenemos que llegar a la meta.

—…

—Nath… ¿Siquiera sabes manejar los controles? — le divertía la cara del pelirrojo, no iba a negarlo.

—No realmente— admitió, ya había hecho demasiado el ridículo por un día, no iba a negar algo tan obvio.

— Te puedo enseñar — Adrien se estaba riendo, no pensó que el pelirrojo no conocía nada de consolas.

—Eso estaría bien— dijo Nathanaël quedito y en forma de suspiro.

Había esperado poder revisar la habitación del rubio ese día para encontrar el recipiente de los Miraculous. Pero al parecer es no iba a ser posible.

 **~~~O~~~**

¿Qué tal :D? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que si ewe

Se supone que tenia que editar unos vídeos para mi colegio y en lugar de hacer eso escribí el fanfic… fue una experiencia nueva y reconfortante (?) Okno pero lo mas seguro es que me maten cuando diga que no lo hice xD Si no me aparezco por aquí es porque me mataron.

En fin ya me puse al día con este fic y estamos a la para con wattpad :D.

desde ahora subiré los capítulos simultáneamente aquí y en wattpad.

Si les gusto no olviden dejar un review (solo si quieren, sin presiones ;9) me encantaria saber que opinan.

 _Gracias por leer~~_

 _Ura._


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6: Tomatito

Ya había llegado la hora de que Nathanaël deje la casa del rubio. Adrien se había pasado todo el día, o la mayoría de este, enseñándole a jugar a su compañero, y no era algo fácil, el pelirrojo apenas y sabía como avanzar y retroceder antes de la intervención de Adrien. Fue difícil si, pero a la vez fue muy divertido ver el interés que Nathanaël ponía para aprender y tomando en cuenta el poco interés que este ponía en clases de ciencias era un gran avance.

Al finalizar el día el pelirrojo ya podía jugar bastante aceptable. Le enseño a usar los mandos de las tres consolas, tenía más pero con tres era suficiente, no quería sobrecargar la mente de su compañero.

Cuando ya se hizo lo suficientemente tarde Nathanaël se despidió, ya estaba oscureciendo y aunque el pelirrojo explico que su madre no estaría en su casa posiblemente hasta el lunes, motivos de trabajo según dijo, no quería llegar demasiado tarde a su hogar. El rubio no se aventuró a preguntar por su padre. Adrien lo acompaño hasta la salida,

—Ahora que ya sabes manejar un poco mejor los video juegos deberías, no, digo podrías... o bueno...Emmm... si tú quieres podemos volver a jugar. — ya no estaba nervioso, de hecho perdió el nerviosismo en la primera hora que paso con su compañero. Solo era el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a despedirse de _esa_ manera con sus compañeros, invitándolos a visitarlo en una próxima vez. Normalmente daba por sentado que volverían, otras veces ni le importaba. Pero con el pelirrojo quería que sea diferente, fue muy divertido pasar el día con él. Definitivamente tenían que repetirlo.

—Claro, me encantaría— Accedió Nathanaël, así tendría otra oportunidad de revisar la habitación de Adrien. Con todo el bochorno que paso al inicio de ese día se le había olvidado a que fue. No lo recordó sino hasta ese momento, momento en el que se estaba despidiendo. Una memoria bastante útil. — Fue muy divertido pasar el día contigo Adrien. Nos vemos las clases.

Dicho esto Nathanaël se alejó, no sin antes recibir un "hasta luego" por parte de Adrien.

—Ya se fue, deja de verlo— Plagg le dio un pequeño golpecito a Adrien que se había quedado viendo el camino por el que se fue su compañero.

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento* al darse cuenta de que de verdad Nathanaël se había ido. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su habitación, no tenía nada que hacer y su padre no se encontraba en casa. No se daría cuenta si Adrien llegase a salir. Al darse cuenta de esto último se dirigió a Plagg con una mirada risueña. — ¿No sería bueno ir a patrullar un poco? Hace tiempo que no salimos.

—Si no hemos salido es porque no fue necesario. — Plagg sonrió burlesco— Además... ¿quieres patrullar o seguir a cierto chico pelirrojo que acaba de irse?

—Es bueno patrullar de vez en cuando — bufo Adrien ignorando lo que su kwami insinuó— Además te daré queso al volver. — Sonrió al ver que Plagg parecía más convencido con eso — Plagg transfórmame.

El kwami ingreso al anillo. Y menos de un minuto Adrien vestía su traje de superhéroe de dudosa procedencia. Chat Noir había hecho su aparición.

El rubio, ahora vestido con lo que parecía se látex (no estamos seguros), fue saltando fue saltando por los tejados de las construcciones de Paris a gran velocidad. Hasta que lo vio. Nathanaël caminaba tranquilamente por una estrecha calle un poco más allá del parque. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Chat Noir bajo a su encuentro.

— ¡Hey! — Cayo justo en frente de Nathanaël —Que suerte tienes Na... digo tu... muchacho de... Emmm cabello tan rojo como el de un tomate. Tuviste la suerte de toparte con este gato. —Añadió sonriendo lo más galantemente que podía, lo cual era mucho.

— ¡¿Chat Noir?! — Nathanaël estaba sorprendido. No solo porque no esperaba volver a ver a Adrien por el resto del día, más bien del fin de semana, pero ahí estaba, no como Adrien sino como Chat Noir. También le sorprendió el obvio parecido que Chat Noir mantenía con Adrien, literalmente solo se cambiaba el peinado ¿Cómo Marinette/Lady bug no lo había identificado hasta ahora?

—El mismo que viste y calza pequeño tomate— Adrien no tenía planeado ponerle un apodo a Nathanaël, pero siendo que este, según él, " _no sabía quién era"_ pues ¿porque no? —Iba en mi patrullaje diario como todos los días. Y te vi. Estos lugares pueden ser muy peligrosos cuando oscurecen. Ya termine con mi rutina de patrullaje diario así que estoy aquí para escoltarte a tu hogar.

—Oh... bueno ya no falta mucho. No quiero molestar. No es necesario que me acompañes— Nathanaël decidió ignorar el hecho de que se había despedido de Adrien hace poco más de diez minutos, lo que hacía imposible que Chat Noir acabara su patrullaje diario de todos los días como él había citado. — Pero sería un honor que me acompañases— Decidió agregar al ver como el semblante del felino decayó notablemente ante la mención de que no necesitaría su compañía.

—El honor será mío— Hizo una exagerada reverencia. Había logrado su cometido. — Tú guías tomatito.

Nathanaël se limitó a asentir y posicionarse delante del rubio. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa. Y la compañía de su compañero haría la corta caminata más amena.

Después de llegar a la puerta de la casa de Nathanaël Adrien se retiró a gran velocidad, saltando por los tejados y apoyándose con su bastón en algunas ocasiones. Llego a su mansión e ingreso por una de las ventanas que daban a su habitación

Se deshizo de su transformación quedando otra vez en compañía de su kwami.

—Patrullar ¿eh? — Plagg lo vio burlonamente— Espero que me des el queso que prometiste por haberte ayudado a alcanzar a tu querido... ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Tomatito?

Adrien adquirió un leve tono rojizo por lo que dijo su amigo— Si... bueno, no esperaba ponerle un apodo. Simplemente salió.

— ¿Los humanos siempre se enamoran tan rápido o eres solo tú? Primero Lady bug y ahora ese chiquillo— Hablo el kwami mientras comía un trozo de queso apestoso. Adrien decidió no preguntar de donde lo había sacado, con todo el tiempo que paso con Plagg llego a aprender que por algunas cosas mejor era no preguntar.

—No es eso Plagg, es solo que... me llamo un poco la atención. Es divertido molestarlo y se ve algo tierno cuando se sonroja o se acongoja.

—Claro lo que digas— respondió restándole importancia a las palabras del rubio— Puedo aportar todo mi queso a que al menos te atrae—Un renovado y muy apestoso pedazo de queso se adentraba por la boca de Plagg.

—Bueno...— Adrien se pasó la mano por la nuca ligeramente sonrojado—Más que atraerme. Me parece lindo. Pero no va más allá de eso.

Plagg solo se encogió los hombros. Dando a entender que ya no tenía la intención de hablar de ese tema, para él la atracción que Adrien sentía por Nathanaël era muy obvia.

—Simplemente dame el queso que prometiste.

~~~O~~~

*para los que no saben es algo así como abstraerse. Literal, lo busque en wikipedia.

~~~O~~~

Estoy pensando en escribir mas fanfics, uno Frostccup/Hijack y otro Billdip. Aunque de este ultimo no estoy segura aun ¿que opinan? ¿lo hago? ¿o espero a acabar este primero?

Yo realmente no se que hacer D: no se si podre con mas de un Fic a la vez.

En fin, no me mataron :'D aunque la presentación de los vídeos salio culera. Pero bueno, sigo aquí y ya tengo medio escrito el siguiente capitulo, solo tengo que pasarlo al computador (lo escribí en mi cuaderno en clase xD). Así que esperense nuevo cap para mañana o pasado.

Espero que les haya gustado ;D

Pd: ¿soy la unica que se pregunta de donde rayos saca la ropa tipo látex Chat Noir? xD

 _Gracias por leer ~~_

Ura.


	7. Chapter 7

21 agosto 2017

Ese día Nathanaël llego temprano al salón de clases. La noche anterior no logro dormir ni la mitad de lo que un humano normal debería. Se la había pasado pensado en lo que tendría que hace para lograr cumplir con la promesa que le hizo al maestro Fu. Mientras pensaba en eso también se dio cuenta de que no había ido a visitar al maestro Fu desde que le encomendó la misión, y eso además de darle otra razón para su insomnio también lo hizo sentir culpable. La última vez al maestro casi le dio un paro cardiaco, o eso parecía, se preguntaba como estaría ese viejo maestro. Ya iría a visitarlo.

Se ubicó en el asiento que comúnmente ocupaba e intento relajarse. Saco unos cuantos lápices, cada uno cumplía una función diferente para lograr el trazado perfecto de un dibujo. Comenzó haciendo el boceto de lo que parecía ser una casa antigua, fue haciendo trazos suaves pero firmes, no fue necesario mucho tiempo para que se perdiera entre las líneas de su nueva creación.

Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo que lo hizo alejar su concentración del dibujo y dirigirla a la persona que había ingresado al salón, le sorprendía que alguien llegase tan temprano al salón, lo más común es que llegaran diez o cinco minutos antes del toque de la campana de ingreso. Su sorpresa fue el doble al ver a la chica que normalmente llegaba cuando sonaba el timbre de ingreso, y su posible ex interés amoroso cabe agregar.

Marinette lo veía sonriente, la chica ya había dejado su maleta, o mochila como quieran llamarlo, en lugar que ocupaba junto con la que era su mejor amiga. Se acercó a Nathanaël bastante alegre. Solo parando su caminar al verse al frente del pelirrojo.

—Hola Nath... Me alegro verte, pensé que no iba a haber nadie a esta hora— dijo risueña y sin esperar a que su compañero le respondiera continuo— Me hizo muy feliz que me pidieras ayuda. Aunque ya te lo dije ayer ¿no? — Marinette no mentía, después de lo pasado con la akumatizacion de Nathanaël el pelirrojo parecía evitarla— ¿Cómo te va con la masa?

Nathanaël había estado tan metido su reciente dibujo que casi se olvidó de la visita que le hizo el día anterior a Marinette. Lo que no era necesariamente malo, al menos el dibujo lo ayudo a relajarse. Hizo una rebobinacion de los hechos pasados.

El día anterior Nathanaël por obvias razones fue a la panadería de la familia Dupain Cheng, ya había tenido un acercamiento con Adrien y necesitaba acercarse a Marinette también. Conto con la suficiente suerte para que la chica aceptara enseñarle a preparar croissants, Marinette cree que Nathanaël quiere regalárselos a su madre. Aunque eso no era del todo mentira Nathanaël agradecía la actitud caritativa de la chica. De allí en mas Nathanaël llevo bastante bien la situación, ya tenía en su poder la caja de los Miraculous de la mariquita, así es el maestro pidió caja y todo, por lo que ya no sería necesario volver a ir a la casa de la chica.

Cuando termino de "rebobinar" todo lo que había pasado volvió la vista hacia la chica que lo miraba atentamente.

— ¿Nath...?— volvió a hablar la chica al ver que el pelirrojo no respondía.

—Ah, disculpa, no te oí ¿Qué me decías antes?

—Te preguntaba cómo te iba con la preparación de la masa para los Croissants—Marinette hablo amablemente, Nathanaël ya recordaba porque se había enamorado de ella.

—Oh... Si la masa. Bastante bien la verdad— mintió, ya empezaba a preocuparse por lo fácil que le estaba resultando mentir— Ya me sale mejor, la masa.

—Eso es genial— La chica se vio interrumpida por la voz de Alya que la saludaba, sus demás compañeros ya había empezado a llegar— Oh, parece que la maestra ya está por llegar será mejor que me vaya. Hablamos luego Nath.

Nathanaël solo asintió y respondió un leve _claro._ Marinette se alejó para volver al asiento que compartía con Alya, donde esta última la esperaba.

Ya viendo que no le sería posible retomar su dibujo decidió guardar todos los lápices que saco cuando empezó a dibujar. No paso mucho tiempo para que la maestra ingrese y empiece a dar las clases. Parecía más molesta de lo normal. Pero Nathanaël la entendía, era lunes, es normal estar molesto un lunes en la mañana y más si eres un maestro de ciencias.

El primer periodo paso rápidamente, o al menos para Nathanaël, él se quedó dormido en casi toda la hora. Cuando la campana indico el fin de ese periodo la maestra se retiró rápidamente dejando unas cuantas páginas del libro de tarea, nada importante.

Nathanaël percibió muy pocas cosas en esa hora de clases, ¿ya mencionamos que se quedó dormido casi todo el tiempo? Pero lo que para el no pudo pasar desapercibido fue el hecho de que Nino no había llegado a clases y Adrien se sentó solo en toda la clase.

Nathanaël se disponía a salir cuando fue detenido por la mirada suplicante de Adrien, el rubio se encontraba entre Marinette y Chloe que parecían estar teniendo una fuerte discusión en esos momentos. Era obvio que Adrien no quería estar en ese "campo de guerra" y pedía ayuda a gritos, metafóricamente hablando. El pelirrojo resignado decidió acercarse, el tampoco quería verse metido en una disputa entre esas dos, pero necesitaba tener la confianza de Adrien y dejarlo a su suerte (como había sido su plan inicial al ver que el rubio le pedía ayuda) no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Se acercó dudoso donde las dos chicas se encontraban discutiendo, no fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que se dio cuenta que Alya estaba grabando, alguien tenía que quitarle es celular a esa chica.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de la morena.

— ¡Oh! Nath... me asustaste— Alya alejo un poco el celular y hablo ligeramente más suave, lo suficiente para ser escuchada por Nathanaël y que su voz no se filtre en el video—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Nino no podrá venir en toda esta semana y posiblemente la que sigue, lo dijo la maestra, se fracturo el pie — añadió al ver el rostro confundido de Nathanaël.

—Ah... Claro, no preste atención— respondió apenado— Y supongo que pelean por saber quién se sentara con Adrien en ese tiempo.

—Supones bien. Primero Marinette fue a preguntarle y luego se metió Chloe. Y luego paso todo esto.

—Vaya... ¿y no te molesta que Marinette haga todo esto? Es decir que prefiera a Adrien sobre ti— Sabia que debía estar ideando una forma para ayudar a Adrien en vez de estar metiendo sizaña, sin querer claro, pero tenía esa duda desde hace un tiempo y ahora que se dio la oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.

—La verdad me molesta un poco, pero soy su mejor amiga. ¿Si yo no la apoyo como me puedo llamar a mí misma su mejor amiga?

—Bueno tal vez tienes ra-

—Escucha teñida, yo se lo pregunte primero y él estaba a punto de decir que si— Los gritos de Marinette interrumpieron la charla que Alya y Nathanaël tenían.

—Escucha Mariboba soy rubia natural y si estas tan segura de que aceptaría sentarse contigo preguntémosle, te apuesto a que me prefiere a mí que soy su amiga de siempre— Chloe respondió gritando

—pues si estas tan segura preguntémosle— Marinette hablo con un tono ligeramente frio y al parecer más tranquila dirigió toda su atención a Adrien quien se encontraba en su asiento presenciando todo.

— ¡Ja! Obviamente se sentara conmigo—Fue lo último que la rubia dijo viendo a Marinette ya que también volteo a ver a Adrien

El pobre de Adrien no sabía qué hacer, su respuesta era muy obvia, al menos para él, no quería sentarse con ninguna de las dos. No le desagradaban claro, pero eran demasiado... ¿intensas tal vez? Pero ¿qué podía decir? _"ambas están demasiado locas y me dan miedo",_ si esa hubiese sido una buena y sincera respuesta, pero por razones de dignidad prefería guardársela.

Los ojos se le iluminaron al encontrar su respuesta, agradecía que Nathanaël haya hecho caso de sus "gritos" de ayuda

—Lo siento chicas pero ya tengo a alguien con quien sentarme y ese es Nathanaël — No quiso añadir que el susodicho no sabía de esto, pero la expresión confundida de Nathanaël hablaba por sí misma. Como no quería ser descubierto continuo hablando— La maestra de ciencias me pidió que lo ayude en ciencias. —Añadió esperando que Nathanaël no lo delatase. Había dejado a todos sorprendidos, tanto que el salón quedo en silencio

— ¿Qué? — Fue Nathanaël quien reacciono primero. Nadie le había dicho nada de eso, aunque una pequeña parte dentro él estaba satisfecho. La idea le parecía terrible, sentarse con Adrien significaría miradas de odio constantes por parte de Chloe. Y de Marinette... de ella no sabía que esperar, más de una vez había demostrado un cambio en su actuar cuando Adrien se veía involucrado.

—Sí, y de hecho ahora mismo debería irme contigo — Adrien tomo todas sus cosas, se levantó de su asiento y esquivando a toda forma de especien humana que se le cruzara en su camino (léase Chloe, Marinette, Alya y algunos otros curiosos sin importancia), llego hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo aun incrédulo.

Cuando parecía que los demás parecieron salir de su primera impresión Chloe parecía que iba a ser la primera en replicar pero la campana que indicaba el regreso a clases sonó.

Por primera vez Nathanaël entendió bien lo que significaba ser salvado por la campana.

 **~~~O~~~**

 **Ok..**

 **Tengo escu... digo razones para haber tardado tanto.**

 **Lo que pasa es que se me super acumulo tarea, tanto que no tuve tiempo para casi nada. Y se que parezco una mega floja con esto y lo anterior de que no hice mis ediciones y demás w; pero la verdad no es así, de hecho soy super nerd.**

 **Y bueno en fin, solo quería que sepan que no los abandone, solo que tareas y falta de inspiración no son una buena combinacion D':**

 **A parte de que este capitulo aunque era necesario no me acaba de convenver, siento que le falto un poco de.. no se ¿chispa? T¨T pero no queria dejarlos mas tiempo sin capitulo.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado 3**

 **Pd: El próximo capitulo tendrá mucho AdriNath (del que les gusta 7u7) y les pregunto ¿en quien quieren que se centre? Es decir si quieren ver mas de lo que piensa Adrien o de lo que piensa Nath.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Ura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte 8:Mensajes**

Nathanaël no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas miradas a la vez y acababa de descubrir algo. No le gustaba.

Desde que Adrien se había ido a sentar a su lugar, (sin su consentimiento cabe decir) se había vuelto presa de las _disimuladas_ miradas de sus compañeros, la mayoría de las miradas eran de sorpresa. Para alivio del pelirrojo estas solo permanecieron por poco tiempo, al parecer sus compañeros tenían otras cosas que hacer.

Aunque por desgracia para Nathanaël habían tres miradas que simplemente no cesaban.

Chloe casi no apartaba la mirada del asiento del pelirrojo, lanzaba miradas cargadas con enojo, claramente sin intentar disimularlas.

La segunda persona que le mandaba miradas si trataba de disimularlas, pero al parecer sus intentos eran vanos. Marinette lo miraba de reojo era obvio que quería ocupar el lugar de Nathanaël junto con Adrien. Y le preguntaban al pelirrojo el con gusto se lo cedía, todo para que dejen de verlo.

La última persona que lo veía era Alya. La chica lo veía muy poco en comparación con Marinette y Chloe, y también el mensaje que le enviaba era muy diferente. Lo miraba como diciéndole _—Sé que no hablamos casi nunca pero nadie merece estar en tu posición, no te la cambiaria pero suerte para sobrevivir los próximos días._

Y por supuesto que el causante de aquella situación ni se había dado cuenta, o si se dio cuenta no le tomo la importancia que requería. Adrien sonreía de oreja a oreja como si le hubiesen dicho la mejor noticia del mundo. Ignorando completamente el sufrimiento de Nathanaël.

—Y… ¿Cuándo dijo la profesora que debías ayudarme? — Esa era la mayor duda de Nathanaël, ¿Cuándo esa mujer había decidido acabar con sus días de invisibilidad?

—Oh, bueno sobre eso— Adrien cambio su enorme sonrisa por una pequeña y apenada— No dijo nada, solo pensé que sería mejor sentarme contigo que con Marinette o Chloe.

— ¿Qué…? Estas diciéndome que me usaste para escapar de tus "problemas" — La cara de Nathanaël iba tornándose roja por la rabia. Como tinkerbell cuando se enoja.

—Algo así… pero puedo ayudarte en ciencias

A esas alturas de la conversación no se notaba donde empezaba el rostro y donde empezaba el cabello de Nathanaël. Parecía estar a punto de gritar alguna grosería pero por suerte para los oídos de Adrien fue detenido por la profesora

—joven Kurtzberg y compañía si no tienen ganas de pasar clases la puerta está abierta.

El pelirrojo fulmino con la mirada a Adrien por última vez antes de volver su mirada a su cuaderno. Ya no tenía tiempo para prestar atención a las molestas miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían, estaba muy ocupado estando molesto con Adrien para fijarse en eso.

Mientras tanto Adrien bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no había pensado que a Nathanaël le desagradara la idea de sentarse con él. Normalmente las personas aceptaban gustosas ocupar un lugar a su lado y algunas veces llegaban hasta a pelearse por sentarse a su lado. Él era encantador por naturaleza. Pero al parecer esos encantos no funcionaban con Nathanaël.

El tiempo pasó con rapidez para todos los ocupantes de aquel salón. La campana que indicaba el fin de ese periodo sonó. El primero en tomar todas sus cosas y salir del salón fue Nathanaël, ya sabía que si se quedaba ahí más tiempo del necesario seria hostigado por dos presencias muy peligrosas para el (léase Marinette y Chloe).

Nathanaël salió del salón a toda prisa, alejándose lo más posible de Chloe y Marinette, tendría que esconderse hasta el próximo periodo y así hasta que las clases finalicen, que cabe decir faltaban al menos unas dos horas.

El joven sabía muy bien que no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo, las miradas que le lanzaban tenían su peso y él no estaba mentalmente preparado para recibirlas, tampoco le emocionaba mucho la idea de estar escondiéndose en los siguientes recesos.

Lo decidió, Se iba a ir temprano ese día, después de casi nunca prestaba atención en clase, las puertas del instituto siempre estaban abiertas y tenía todas su cosas a la mano para irse. Además podría aprovechar y visitar al maestro Fu para ponerlo al tanto de todo, ya se las arreglaría para apoderarse de los Miraculous de Adrien luego, porque seguramente después de como lo había tratado en todo el periodo anterior de clases el rubio estaría molesto. Pero claro eso era una de las cosas que menos le preocupaban en ese momento.

Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, salida en este caso, con toda la naturalidad que pudo. Que por si alguien lo dudaba era muy poca.

Caminaba lentamente. Paso a paso. Ya estaba punto de llegar a la puerta, aun nervioso, solo le faltaban unos cuando paso más. Hasta que un tirón en su brazo lo obligo a detenerse. Alguien lo estaba agarrando.

— ¿Estás pensando en escaparte?

—Adrien— Nathanaël sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo cuando dijo su nombre. De no ser `porque reconoció la voz del rubio, ya que no había volteado, pudo haberse desmayado ahí mismo. — No… yo… solo pensaba irme un poco temprano

—Eso querido amigo se llama escapar del instituto— Adrien sonreía, cuando vio salir tan apresuradamente a Nathanaël del salón de clases no dudo en seguirlo. Se sentía culpable por todas las miradas que recibía el pelirrojo. Si, se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraban Chloe y Marinette (y ocasionalmente Alya), después de que el pelirrojo lo ignorara decidió prestar un poco de atención a su alrededor y las chicas no era las mejores disimulando.

—Igual y no te importa no— Respondió Nathanaël ya un poco irritado, tenía que salir rápido si no quería que nadie lo viera.

—Tal vez a mí no pero al director seguro que sí, sería una lástima que alguien le dijera— Estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía, pero quería disculparse y eso no iba a ser posible si Nathanaël se iba. Quien por cierto le lanzaba una mirada aun irritada, pero también con una mezcla de incredulidad.

— ¿Serias capaz de delatarme?

—Dije alguien— Levanto sus brazos como diciendo _puede ser cualquiera_ — Y la verdad yo tampoco quiero quedarme, así que puedo ir contigo ¿no? — Era más afirmación que pregunta, el mensaje era claro _o me llevas o te delato,_ claro que el rubio o sería capaz de delatarlo, pero esa era información que Nathanaël no necesitaba conocer.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro— Esta bien— Ya se desharía de Adrien en el camino, por el momento solo necesitaba salir del instituto— Pero nos separamos cuando salgamos.

El rubio asintió obedientemente.

 **~~~O~~~**

 **Holis ewe**

 **Se que volvi a tardar. Lo siento.**

 **Espero que ya no vuelva a pasar n Estoy en finales de curso y todo andaba muy ajetreado, PERO YA NO ;D hoy acabaron las revisiones y los examenes, el lunes entregan notas u.u**

 **Adios colegio hasta el año :)**

 **En fin, tuve un pequeño bloqueo para escribir este capitulo (ademas del colegio claro) pero ya se exactamente que pasara en el proximo capitulo, bueno mas o menos, asi que esperenlo pronto ;)**

 _ **Gracias por leer~~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte 9:Disculpa**

No era sorpresa para nadie que Adrien no haya cumplido con su promesa, desde que salieron el rubio no se había separado de Nathanaël y no daba señales de querer hacerlo.

—Emmm… Adrien, no quiero ser grosero ni sonar como si no quisiera estar contigo pero ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

—No te preocupes mis clases de esgrima comienzan a las cuatro de la tarde, aun me queda mucho tiempo— Dijo Adrien sonriendo sin captar lo que Nathanaël le había querido decir— ¿vamos por un helado? Hay una heladería muy buena cerca, a unas cuantas calles.

—Ammm… no.

Adrien no espero eso, bueno tal vez si, al parecer Nathanaël aún seguía molesto con el—Oye, sé que hice mal en, bueno, no pedir tu opinión y que estés molesto. Pero dame una oportunidad de redimirme… Por favor.

El pelirrojo parecía estar escaneando cada rincón de Adrien. Poniendo a este último nervioso, quería disculparse, pero no lo lograría si Nathanaël no aceptaba irse con él.

—Iré contigo—hablo por fin Nathanaël después de un largo silencio

— ¡Perfecto! — El rostro de Adrien recupero su sonrisa— No te arrepentirás, será genial, te aseguro que querrás repetirlo en el futuro.

—Iré contigo, pero solo si me prometes que arreglaras tus problemas tu solo y te iras de mi asiento— Sentencio Nathanaël, el pelirrojo sabía que no era la mejor manera de intimar con el rubio, que era lo que más necesitaba, pero no le gustaban esas miradas que le dirigían Chloe y Marinette. Ya se las arreglaría después para conseguir el Miraculous de Adrien.

Por su parte a Adrien la sonrisa se le borro casi tan rápido como llego, escuchar esas palabras no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pues ya se había hecho una imagen de todo lo que podría hacer mientras se sentara con Nathanaël. El pelirrojo le agradaba y bueno, ya lo había reconocido ante Plagg, también le parecía lindo.

Sin tener otro remedio acepto la condición que le puso Nathanaël, quien ya se veía más contento ante este hecho. Se pusieron rumbo a la heladería con Adrien como guía.

En poco tiempo llegaron, era una heladería bastante simple. El color naranja predominaba en casi todo el lugar, el decorado, las mesas, las sillas, incluso los mostradores. Todo tenía algo de naranja.

—Naranja…

—Sip naranja.

— ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? Parece bastante simple para los… Emmm bueno… lugares que frecuentas.

—Si… lo conocí por cosas del trabajo— se sintió tentado a decir que había salvado al heladero junto a Ladybug y que este les agradeció con helados. Pero decidió guardárselo, principalmente porque tenía una compañera loca con el tema de las identidades y demás.

—Ah…

Pidieron sus helados. Adrien de Chocolate y Nathanaël de vainilla.  
Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás, aunque no mucho, ya que el lugar era pequeño y no tenía tantas mesas.

—Escucha, lamento lo que paso. No pensé que te molestaría…

—Pues si me molesta—Interrumpió Nathanaël a Adrien mientras comía su helado, manchándose en el proceso.

—No lo pensé cuando lo hice—Continuo Adrien, tratando de ignorar el tono aburrimiento y fastidio con el que Nathanaël hablo— Mira, sé que estuvo mal, pero trata de entenderme por favor, Marinette y Chloe iban a agarrarse a hacer un escándalo. Cualquiera fuera mi decisión.

—No me gusta que me metas en tus problemas.

—Ejem… la cosa es que sé que hice mal… debí preguntarte primero

—Bueno, no lo hicis…— No pudo seguir hablando. Adrien se había levantado de su asiento, apoyándose en la mesa posiciono la palma de su mano sobre sus labios impidiéndole cualquier forma de expresión verbal.

— ¡Vale! — Elevo un poco la voz ya más frustrado— No me interrumpas, por favor, trato de disculparme. No es tan fácil cuando no estás acostumbrado a hacerlo ¿sabes?

Nathanaël vio a Adrien sorprendido, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Normalmente era alguien muy calmado y amigable. Verlo frustrado era una faceta que nunca vio del rubio. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza sintiendo como restos de helado se adherían a la palma de Adrien.

El rubio retiro su mano del rostro de su compañero que se veía algo apenado. Vio la palma de su mano, encontrándose con restos de helado que momentos antes estaban en el rostro de Nathanaël. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo lamio.

—Mhmm… Debí de haberlo pedido de vainilla, esta delicioso.

—E-eso fue asqueroso— Volteo su rostro sonrojado. De alguna manera ese movimiento de Adrien le pareció bastante Erótico. En esos momentos su rostro podía ser confundido con un tomate fácilmente.

— ¡Hey! Me lave las manos antes de comer.

—Solo di lo que tenías que decir — Nathanaël aún no lo veía a los ojos, seguía bastante avergonzado.

—Está bien— Dio un respiro— Lo siento. Debí pensar en lo que tú querías antes de decir que me sentaría contigo. No me di cuenta que eso te traería problemas, sabía que Marinette y Chloe son muy… intensas y aun así te metí en esto. Yo solo pensé en mí y me di cuenta de las miradas que te lanzaban muy tarde. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

El silencio reino el lugar por lo que para Adrien parecía ser una identidad. Nathanaël lo miraba como si no supiera que pensar o que creer.

—Acepto tus disculpas— Hablo por fin Nathanaël, haciendo que la usual sonrisa de Adrien vuelva a su rostro— Pero aun así no quiero que te sientes conmigo. — Y como se estaba haciendo costumbre, tan pronto como la sonrisa de Adrien llego a su rostro se fue.

—Vaya… ¿No puedo convencerte? —El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza — Bueno, al menos ya no estas molesto conmigo. Podríamos volver a jugar a mi casa pronto.

—Claro— Dijo Nathanaël sonriendo sinceramente. Eso alegraba a Adrien lo suficiente como para olvidar que el pelirrojo se había negado a sentarse con él.

Acabaron los helados ya más tranquilos y ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Salieron de la heladería y pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos. Fueron al zoológico y luego al cine. Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos Adrien notaba más cosas de Nathanaël, su forma de caminar, la forma en la que movía sus manos levemente mientras hablada, como sostenía su bolso frente a su pecho cuando algo le daba timidez, y extrañamente fue adquiriendo un gusto por hacerlo sonrojar.

Se despidieron cuando el sol ya se ocultaba. Nathanaël se despidió rápidamente diciendo que tenía que ir a otro lugar, una vez dijo eso se retiró del lugar sin darle tiempo a Adrien para ofrecerse a acompañarlo.

 **~~~O~~~**

 _Gracias por leer ~~_

 **Ura.**


End file.
